Total Drama Kingdom Hearts
by Haku Namikaze-Kuthor22
Summary: My first X-over, well its KH and TDI so hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour or Kingdom Hearts.

Prologue

Centuries ago a prophecy foretold of 26 Keyblade Wielders, to be led by a 3 Keyblade Masters, whom would someday save the Universe.

They were to be born on an island, known as Star Island.

They were to be called:

Alejandro

Beth

Bridgette

Cody

Courtney

D.J.

Duncan

Emily(OC)

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lindsay

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zen(OC)

They would each represent a different element, or power.

Now 500 years later, this prophecy begins….

~Okay readers, this is my first crossover story, so lets hope for the best.

Pairings will not appear, until close to the end, but you will get hints of pairings.

And the order of the names is by alphabetical, not by favorites. So, don't complain.

Yeah, the "OC"-s are not in a romance together. Got it memorized?

~Haku Namikaze


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Tyler or we'll be late," a Red-haired girl yelled to a boy following her.

"Would you slow down, Izzy, the party doesn't start 'till 12:00, its 11:30, we'll make it," Tyler yelled.

"Look, over the hill, there it is," Izzy screamed, then she ran over the hill and disappeared.

"What am I going to do with her," Tyler said, as he shook his head.

"How about leave her be," a voice said from the tree beside Tyler.

"Look Zen, I know you don't care, but Izzy is my best friend, like _Heather _is yours, so drop it," Tyler said as Zen jumped down from the tree.

Zen was wearing an outfit like Roxas's, but he had a black long sleeve shirt on under the jacket.. He had black hair that resembled Riku's, with the Oblivion Keyblade in his hand.

"You want to do this now," Tyler asked, summoning the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"Actually, no, I don't," Zen said, letting Oblivion disappear, "Enjoy your time with your girlfriend," he said leaving for the party, with his hand in his pocket.

"She's not my, forget it," Tyler said running to catch up with Izzy.

"Tyler hurry up, the clock is almost at zero," Izzy yelled, dragging Tyler inside.

"10, 9, 8, 7," everyone said as they began the countdown.

"6," Duncan said.

"5," Emily said.

"4," Heather said.

"3," Zen said.

"2," Izzy said.

"1," Tyler said.

"0," they all screamed, "Happy New Year!"

At the exact moment the clock hit zero, a portal opened up at the beach of Star Island, where hideous creatures made of darkness stepped out, heading for the party.

~DUN-DUN-DUN!

Great cliffhanger right?

I will give anyone who guesses what the creatures are first, will get to help me write the story. Put your answer in a review, or just message me, I don't really care which.

~Haku Namikaze


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beginning

As the party continued the 26 darkness creatures forged on to the party.

"That's right my creations, find the Protectors, and destroy them," a man in a black coat said, laughing manically.

* * *

At the party…

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," everyone chanted to Geoff, as he chugged a MTW Dew.

"GULP, and done," Geoff said, as he finished.

"Well, I'm going home, enjoy your idiotic entertainment," Zen said, walking out the door.

"Wait for me," Emily said.

"See you, Mr. & Mrs. Buzzkill," Tyler said, laughing.

A few minutes after the y left a scream was heard, followed by a familiar voice saying, "Let go of her you creep!"

"What's going on," Cody asked.

"C'mon," Tyler said, running the way Zen and Emily went.

As Tyler and the others ran to the where the scream came from, what they saw was shocking. Beasts made of darkness surrounded Zen as he fought them off, and a man in a black cloak had Emily over his shoulder, unconscious.

"Well don't just stand there help me," Zen yelled, destroying a creature with a Sword, four arms, and wings.

"Alrighty-then," Izzy said, copying her favorite movie "Ace Ventura: Pet Detective," and then charging with her keyblade, the Hidden Dragon.

(There is a joke in there somewhere, hang on, I've got it, her hair, red hair, Hidden Dragon, fire keyblade, there it is.)

"Izzy, forget it," Tyler said, as he charged with Geoff and Bridgette, with their keyblades, the Guardian Soul and Circle of Life.

(You guys can figure that one out yourselves.)

"Yes my friends, we must save them," said guess who, with his Bond of Flame keyblade in hand.

"Just attack you nitwit," Noah yelled at the Latin Liar, running towards the enemy with his Monochrome keyblade.

"You fools, you will never defeat my experiments, they were designed to match each of your abilities perfectly," the hooded figure yelled, laughing, causing his hood to fall, revealing none other than Vexen.

"Who are you," Zen and Tyler yelled.

"I am Vexen, of Organization 13, and I am here to take the 2 Nobodies," Vexen said, pointing at Zen.

"I am not a Nobody," Zen yelled, charging at Vexen only to be knocked out by another hooded figure.

"Cutting it close there, huh Vexen," the figure said, putting Zen on his shoulder.

"Maybe, Chris, but we have the nobodies, let us leave," Vexen said.

"Oh no you don't," Eva yelled, knocking out Vexen with the Rumbling Rose, right as Chris got away.

"Zen," Owen yelled, stopping the portal from closing with his keyblade, the Sweet Memories.

"What should we do, follow, or interrogate this Vexen guy," Katie and Sadie asked.

"I say we follow, eh, then we can interrogate this guy later, eh," guess who said, holding his keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

(WELL, DER THE KINGDOM KEY, I'M AN EZEKE FAN BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT KEYBLADE COULD I GIVE HOMESCHOOL?)

"Good idea home school, but what if he wakes up," Duncan asked, pointing his keyblade, the Fatal Crest, at Vexen.

"Okay, Beth, Lindsay, Katie Sadie, Justin, Al-"

"ALEJANDRO!"

"Trent, and I stay her while the rest of you guys go after them, okay," Tyler said/asked.

"Alright," everybody, BUT Al, said.

"Who wants to lead," Bridgette asked.

"I will," Cody said.

"Alrighty-then," Izzy said, pulling Cody through the portal.

"Everybody in," Owen said, obviously struggling to keep the portal open.

"Good luck," Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay said.

"You'll need it you weaklings," a weak voice said.

"I SAID SHUTUP," they all turned around to see Eva punching Vexen in the face.

"C'mon Eva, you can do that later," Owen said.

"Yeah, besides I need you to protect Cody-kins," said guess who.

(If you guys have trouble on this on, you have my sympathy.)

"Fine," Eva said, walking through pulling Owen with her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the World That Never Was…

* * *

"LET ME GO," Zen yelled at the Black Hooded figures guarding his cell.

"Why, so you can try to escape, boy you wouldn't last a second," a male voice said.

"So, right Chef, besides this little baby is so weak," a female voice said.

"Come in here and fight me, and we'll see who's weak," Zen said.

"Chef, Blainely, I'm here to take the prisoner to lord Xenmas," a blue haired figure said.

"Yes Saix," the 2 said, letting him in.

Saix walked into the cell and stood in front of Zen. Then he held out his hand and Zen appeared in yellow letters.

"Your name is Zen, but you are joining Organization 13, and your new name shall be-" Saix said as the letters swirled around, when they stopped the letters in order were H-E-N-D-R-I-X, "Hendrix, #13."

(Don't complain, don't tell me its wrong, just type in Organization 13 name generator on google, choose the 2nd option, and type in Zen, choose male, and press Got it memorized.)

Zen looked at the letters sighed and said, "What is my first mission?"

~Again CLIFFHANGER!

C'mon guys if you review, and put an description for an OC on it, they might make it in the story.

~Haku Namikaze


	4. Chapter 3

**~Okay People in this chapter we look away from the Young Keyblade Wielders, and look at their guides, the 3 Keyblade Masters.**

**~Haku Namikaze**

**Chapter 3**

"**Take this," a young boy yelled, slamming his Keyblade onto his opponent's.**

"**Don't just focus on offense son, remember use defense," a man with spiky, blonde hair said.**

"**Roxas, do you think that Neo needs to train harder, 'cause Kairi thinks he was looking a little tired after practice yesterday," a man with spiky, brown hair said.**

"**Sora, you go too hard on the boy and it makes him tired, go easy on him and watch the progress," Roxas said, watching his son pound his Keyblade on Neo's.**

"**Alright then, have you seen Riku lately," Sora asked.**

"**No, he's been at Disney Castle, ever since Ryuu and Neo were born, Ryuu use thunder magic now," Roxas told his son.**

"**And that's my win Neo," Ryuu said, letting his Keyblade disappear.**

"**I'll get you next time cuz," Neo said, hitting Ryuu on the arm.**

"**SORA, KAIRI, ROXAS, NAMINE, I NEDD YOU GUYS AT THE KING'S CASTLE IMMEDIATELY," Riku said.**

"**Why," Roxas asked.**

"**And where are you," Sora asked.**

"**JUST HURRY," Riku yelled.**

"**Fine, Neo, Ryuu, stay at the house," Sora said.**

"**And no parties," Kairi said, coming out of the house with Namine, and glaring at them.**

"**Goodbye," Roxas said, running towards the Mega-Gummi ship.**

"**Wait up dear," Namine said, following, with Sora and Kairi close behind.**

"**Bye Mom, Bye Dad," Ryuu said.**

"**See you," Neo said.**

**10 minutes later…**

"**Okay Riku we're almost there," Sora said.**

"**How long," Roxas asked, while Namine slept on his shoulder.**

"**About 10-15 minutes tops," Chip said.**

"**But that's the least of our worries," Dale said.**

"**Why," Sora asked, just as an explosion clouded the view of the cockpit, "Never mind."**

"**Chip, Dale get us out of here," Kairi said.**

"**Hang on," Dale said.**

**A few seconds later they saw the familiar Aircraft Hangar of Disney Castle.**

"**Finally," Roxas said, "Namine wake up, we're here."**

"**Huh, oh, YAWN," Namine said.**

"**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, you're here," a familiar voice said, followed by a strange laugh.**

"**SORA," a spitty voice said, followed by a white and blue blur tackling Sora.**

"**Donald, Goofy, I haven't seen you guys in forever, how ya been," Sora asked.**

"**Fine," Donald said.**

"**Great, my son Max is about to become a royal guard for King Mickey," Goofy said.**

"**That's great, so what did Riku want to see us about," Sora asked.**

"**Well, it seems that Organization 13 is back," a female with black hair said.**

"**Xion, is that you," Roxas asked.**

"**Yeah, Riku was able to bring me back somehow," Xion said, twirling her hair around her finger.**

"**Sweet, wait did he bring back Axel," Roxas asked.**

"**Yeah, was he able too," Sora asked.**

"**Yup, he was. Got it memorized," a voice behind them said/asked.**

"**AXEL," Roxas and Sora yelled.**

"**The one and only," Axel said.**

"**Looks like your still taller than me, huh," Roxas said.**

"**Always was, always will be," Axel said.**

"**So, how is Organization 13 back," Kairi asked.**

"**We don't know, but we assume it was the work of someone in the D.T.D., the Door To Darkness," Xion said.**

"**Well can we see Riku," Sora asked.**

"**Yes, follow me," Xion said.**

"**Its great to see you Axel, we all missed you," Namine said, smiling.**

"**How'd you go out, fighting like you said you would," Roxas asked.**

"**Yup, saved Sora, gave up my life to do so, and then he saved Kairi," Axel said.**

"**I got this when he died," Sora said, summoning the Bond of Flame Keyblade.**

"**That is awesome, it look like my Chakrams," Axel said, mesmerized.**

"**We're here," Xion said, stopping at the door to the Throne Room.**

"**Okay, so we're going to the Cornerstone of Light, then," Sora asked.**

"**Yup," Axel said.**

**As they walked in they felt the power of the Cornerstone of Light. They walked down into the secret chamber to see Riku, The King, the Queen, and a girl with silver hair, with black at the tips.**

"**Your majesties," Donald & Goofy said, saluting.**

"**At ease," the King said, "Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, good to see all of you again."**

"**Yes, it is, now I must take my leave," Queen Minnie said.**

"**Hey Riku, who's the pipsqueak," Roxas asked.**

"**I'm his daughter, blondie, and for your information-"**

"**Rei," Xion said sternly.**

"**Sorry Mom," Rei said.**

"**MOM," Everyone, minus Riku, the King, Xion, Axel, and Rei, said.**

"**Yeah, I married Xion when I brought her back," Riku said, "Now back to the good news, and bad news."**

"**Bad news first, good news second," Sora said.**

"**Well, Organization 13 has completely vanished from our radar," Riku said.**

"**What's the good news," Roxas asked.**

"**We have discover a new universe, and 26 Keyblade Wielders," Riku said.**

"**Well, that's shocking," Kairi said.**

"**Yes, and we believe Organization 13 has already captured 1 of them, so we must hurry," Riku said.**

"**Alright then, let's hurry," Roxas & Sora yelled.**

**As Sora and the gang head towards this new universe, Organization 13 and its newest member Hendrix get ready for an epic battle with the 17 Keyblade wielders headed their way. Who are the 3 Keyblade masters, What will happen to Vexen, Why did Zen join Organization 13? wait for the next chapter and find out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Olay people, just so you know, everyone in my story that has not had their Keyblade named shall have the Kingdom Key. Cody is the last one. Kapisch?_

_~Haku Namikaze_

* * *

"Cody, do you even know where we are going," Bridgette asked.

"Of course… maybe… okay, no, just trust me," Cody said, summoning his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key-D.

"HEARTLESS, ATTACK," Harold said, charging.

"Harold, wait up," Noah said, following.

"What the heck? These aren't Heartless," Justin yelled, as he slashed at the creatures.

"Fools," a hooded figure said, from the top of the balcony.

"Calm down, you'll get to attack," a voice said behind him.

"I know Xigbar, but I hate waiting," the hooded boy said.

"Then attack now, and use your new _Keyblade_," Xigbar said, disappearing.

(Okay, sympathy if you don't figure this out, BEFORE the end of the chapter.)

"Finally," the hooded figure said, jumping down from the balcony, and landing in front of the 17 Keyblade wielders, right as they destroyed the last Nobody.

"Who are you," Cody asked, stepping forward.

"My name is of no importance," the figure said, summoning a Kingdom Key-D, but instead of gold, the blade was black.

"You want a fight, then face the might of Alejandro," Al said.

"Didn't you stay behind," Noah asked.

"No my friends, I snuck in when you weren't looking," he said charging at the hooded figure.

"Alejandro, don't-," Emily started, but was cut off when Al and the hooded figure hit their Keyblades together.

"Hahaha, you cannot defeat me you insolent fool," Al said, right as his Keyblade turned into a Kingdom Key.

"WHAT," everybody else said, shocked.

"Yes, my Darkness Key Keyblade allows me to take my opponent's Keyblade, and use it against them," the figure said, laughing manically.

"The Bond of Flame Keyblade, you'll pay for that," Al said, right before he got knocked out.

"I'll go, you guys go find Zen," Bridgette said.

"No, you might not make it back, its to risky," Gwen said.

"Fools, SPLITTING UP WILL NOT HELP YOU," the hooded figure yelled, charging at Bridgette.

Their Keyblade's hit, And they struggled for power, until Bridgette caught a glimpse of his eyes, the she was thrown back.

"Bridgette, are you okay," Gwen asked.

"Yes, but I think that's Zen," she said pointing at the hooded figure.

"I promise you, my name is not Zen," the hooded figure said.

"Pull off that hood then," Leshawna said.

"Fine," the hooded figure said, as he pulled off his hood, revealing a boy who look like Zen, but he had red highlights in his hair.

"Who are you," Heather asked.

"I am Hendrix, 13 of Organization 13," Hendrix said, snapping his fingers, causing Nobodies to appear, "And these are my servants, good luck."

"Come back here," Bridgette yelled, chasing after him.

"Kill them, and then we'll find them," Geoff said.

"Zen, Zen wait," Bridgette called, as he walked away, then sighed, "Hendrix."

"Yes Bridgette," he said, turning around, and teleporting them to a room with just a window, a bed, and a door.

"Please, tell me," she said, as she started crying, "Are you Zen?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone," Hendrix asked.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Yes Bridgette, I am," he said, hugging her, "I'm working under cover to find out why these weirdo's wanted to use me, just don't tell anyone. Okay?"

She nodded, crying into his chest.

"Go back to the others, make sure you don't tell anyone, the slightest slip-up, and they'll kill me," he said, teleporting to the balcony he was on earlier, overlooking the battle the others were having with the Nobodies, "Dry you tears, and go back to them, your to pretty to cry anyways," he finished, wiping a tear away from her face with his thumb.

She hugged him, and asked, "Will we see each other again?"

"Count on it," Zen/Hendrix said, pulling his hood back up, and teleporting away.

* * *

~And Ch. 4 is done. I need you guys to review, please, I don't even have one, of course I haven't checked in a while but still review please.

~Haku Namikaze


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bridgette, did you catch him," Geoff asked.

"Yes, can we go home please," she asked, smiling.

"Okay, but Izzy wonders how," Izzy said/asked.

"There," Bridgette said, pointing at a portal.

"Then lets go, Izzy first," Izzy said.

"Fine, fine, but I'd better get to smash that guys face in when we get back," guess who said.

"You will, now everyone through," Geoff said, trying to usher everyone through.

"What about Al," Cody asked, pointing his thumb at Al.

"D.J., please pick up Al," Leshawna said, venom in her voice.

"Okay," D.J. said, walking over, and throwing Al over his shoulder.

"They certainly are a weird bunch, aren't they Hendrix," a voice asked Hendrix, while he was observing his "former" friends, from atop the balcony.

"Yes they are, Xaldin, yes they are," he said, smiling under his hood as Bridgette walked through the portal, away from this horrible place.

"They are easy to defeat, no," a voice, with a French accent, said.

"Some, like Beth, Justin, Katie, Sadie, while others are powerful, like Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Emily, and Al," Hendrix said to the French man.

"Yes, that may be true, but they still out-number us, no," the French voice said.

"Yes Xain(1), but we have more experience," Xaldin said.

"Well, we need more members, no," Xain said, "If we only have 15, then we need 10 more Nobodies that are powerful enough to be numbers."

"I believe we need to just chill," a boy, with a blonde mullet, said.

"Oui, oui, we need to, how you say, "chill"," Xain said.

"Nobody but Demyx says it," Xaldin said.

"Oh come on, I can name 3 people who say it," Demyx said.

"Prove it," Hendrix said.

"Me, my somebody, and… um, and…," Demyx started.

"Go on," Hendrix said.

"Okay, I can name 2 people," Demyx said.

"Just shut up, and go play your Sitar in the main room," Xaldin said.

"Fine," he said, teleporting away.

"Back to business, Lord Xenmas has ordered us 3 to find new Nobody recruits to match the might of the 25 Keyblade wielders. Understood," Xaldin asked.

"Oui," Xain said.

"Yeah," Hendrix said.

"Good, then we are off to Twilight Town," Xaldin said, opening a portal.

"Oui, sir," Xain said, rushing through the portal.

"Fine then," Hendrix said, walking through, followed by Xaldin.

10 minutes later…

"Hello boy," Xaldin said, to a boy, in a whit sweatshirt, with a red x on it, and jeans. His hair was brown and shaggy.

"Sup, my names Tyler, prefer to go by Ty though," Tyler said.

"Do you remember anything," Xaldin said.

"'Fraid not, dude," Tyler said, "I just woke up, and remember my name."

"Then I must tell you something of great importance," Xaldin said.

"Whatever you say, dude," Tyler said.

"You are what I am, what we are, a Nobody, we are trying to complete our ultimate goal, completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining hearts ourselves," Xaldin said.

"Cool dude, how do I fit in though," Tyler asked.

"Do you wish to help us," Xaldin asked.

"Sure, I could use a good thrill," Tyler said.

Xaldin held out his hand and 5 yellow letters appeared, T-Y-L-E-R. They started to spin, and stopped when a blue X appeared. It spelled T-R-E-L-Y-X.

"Then your new name is Trelyx, 16," Xaldin said, smiling.

"Cool, how'd you do that," Trelyx asked.

"In good time my friend, now my associate, Xain, will take you to see our leader, Lord Xenmas," Xaldin said, taking his leave, with Hendrix following.

"Cool dude, okay Xain lets go," Trelyx said, following Xain into the portal, while Xaldin and Hendrix went to the next world.

Hollow Bastion

"That's one new member, 9 to go," Xaldin said.

"We'd be lucky if we found 2 Nobodies in this world Xaldin," Hendrix said.

"We just might, we just might," Xaldin said, looking at 2 fainted people near the ruins of the old castle Ansem the wise used to live and conduct studies at.

"Where am I," the boy said, sitting up.

"I don't know," the girl said, standing up, and looking around.

"Are you okay," Xaldin asked.

"Yes, but who are you," the girl said.

"I am Xaldin, do you know here you from," he asked.

"No," the boy said.

"No," the girl said.

Hendrix look at them closely. The boy was wearing shorts, with a sleeveless T-shirt on, and messy green hair. The girl was wearing a blue skirt, and a white tank top. She had blue hair that was down to the middle of her back.

(My story, I decide what color hair they have.)

"Do you know you names," Xaldin asked.

"I'm Logan," the boy said.

"I'm Chloe," the girl said.

Do you know what you are," Xaldin asked.

"No," Chloe said, giving Xaldin the "are you stupid face."

"You are Nobodies, like myself, and my associate, Hendrix, we are part of an organization that wants to complete Kingdom Hearts, and give all Nobodies that follow us hearts," Xaldin said.

"We're listening," Logan said.

"Do you wish to join us, and gain hearts as well," Xaldin asked, showing their names in the gold letters.

"Okay," Chloe said, cautiously.

"Sure," Logan said, carelessly.

Their names swirled around right after they answered, then stopped spelling L-O-N-G-A-X & C-O-H-L-E-X.

"Your new names are Longax and Cohlex, enter this portal to see Lord Xenmas 's 17 & 18," Xaldin said, opening a portal.

"Won't you becoming Xaldin," Cohlex asked.

"Unfortunately, no I must find more Nobodies to join," Xaldin said as they walked through the portal.

3 hours later…

"Not one single Nobody," Xaldin said.

"Xaldin go back to the castle and take a rest, I'll continue on," Hendrix said.

"Good luck then," Xaldin said leaving.

"Here I come Star Island," Hendrix said.

~I'm kinda getting tired of leaving cliffhangars but their exciting, so yeah I'm in a bind.

Review, and all that stuff.

~Haku Namikaze


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Recap: We last left Hendrix when he, Xaldin, and a new Nobody, Xain, when the were searching for new Nobodies to join Organization 13._

_And when Zen/Hendrix is with Organization 13 members, or the people don't know who he is, I will call him Hendrix, but when he is with people who know the truth, I will call him Zen._

_~Haku Namikaze_

* * *

"_Here I come Star Island," Hendrix said,_ opening a portal, and walking through.

When Hendrix came out of the portal he was on top of Wawanakwa Mountain, the highest point on the island.

"…," he said, then snapping his fingers three portals opened, and three hooded figures walked through.

"So, Lord Xenmas made me your leader," Hendrix asked.

"Yes sir," the three said, simultaneously.

"Remove your hoods," Hendrix said.

They obeyed. His new team turned out to be the new recruits, Numbers 16, 17, and 18.

"You got my telepathic message then," Hendrix asked.

The all nodded.

"Good, so you understand the situation," Hendrix asked.

Once again, they all nodded.

Then Cohlex spoke, "We understand they will use us until we die, for Kingdom Hearts will allow the evil in the universe to gain power as well, which is why we asked to join you."

"Good," Hendrix said, "This is my home, I need you to protect me while I settle some business, understand?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

"First of all, what are your weapons," Hendrix asked.

"Mine is an Electric Guitar, and my element is Fire," Trelyx said, summoning the Musical Weapon.

"My weapons are Shuriken, and my element is Water," Longax said.

"My weapons are Arrow Guns, and my element is Wind," Cohlex said.

"Good, then let's go," Hendrix said, teleporting away, just as the sun started rising.

* * *

With the other Keyblade Wielders…

* * *

"Everybody up, its interrogation time," Eva yelled.

"Its too early, take Tyler and Emily, and do it yourself," Duncan yelled.

* * *

30 minutes later…

* * *

"Okay, now that everybody is awake, who wants to interrogate this Vexen guy," Tyler asked.

"I call bad cop," Eva, Duncan, ad Gwen said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"I'll be the good cop," D.J. said.

"Well, let's take a vote, Gwen," 8 people raised their hand, "Duncan," again, 8 people raised their hand, "Eva," once again 8 people raised their hand, "Wait it's a tie? How," Tyler said, then looking around, blushed and said, "Oh, yeah, I gotta vote."

"Hurry up," Eva yelled.

"Um, okay, I vote Eva," Tyler said.

"YES," Eva yelled.

"Okay everybody out, except Eva, D.J., and me," Tyler said, as everyone left, and he, Eva, and D.J. went to the interrogation room.

"Hello, you snot-nosed brats," Vexen said.

"Who do you work for," Tyler asked, sitting in front of Vexen.

"Lord Xenmas, leader of Organization 13," Vexen said.

"Why did you try to take Emily," Tyler asked.

"I'm not telling," Vexen said.

"You'd better," Eva said, getting ready to hit Vexen.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'll talk, we need more members, so we tried to make her part of Organization 13, like your friend is now," Vexen said, sweating.

"Good, that'll be all, take care of him Eva," Tyler said, walking out.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER, NOOOOOO," Vexen screamed.

"Eva, I guess, take him to the prison," D.J. said, sounding unsure of what to do.

"Alright," Eva said, picking up Vexen's chair and taking him to a cell.

"Tyler, do you think Bridgette is alright," D.J. asked, when he caught up to Tyler.

"She'll be fine, its just Zen, we'll get the jerk back," Tyler said.

"Okay," D.J said.

* * *

Back at town square…

* * *

"Bridgette, you okay girl," Leshawna asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, I just miss Zen," Bridgette said, sighing.

"Look, a lot of us do, we'll find him," Gwen said.

"No, you won't," a voice said above the girls, and there on top of a building, was Hendrix.

"HENDRIX," Gwen and Leshawna yelled, pulling Bridgette to the center of the plaza.

"I'm not alone this time," Hendrix said, as his team surrounded Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna, with their weapons drawn.

"What do you want," Gwen asked.

"To talk," Hendrix said, snapping his fingers, causing his team to stand down.

"We're listening," Leshawna said.

Hendrix didn't say anything, he just summoned the Oblivion Keyblade.

"That's… that's Zen's Keyblade, that means…," Leshawna said.

Hendrix nodded, "Just don't do anything to let anybody else know I'm here."

"Okay, but why did you join those freaks in trench coats," Leshawna asked.

"I'm working undercover, duh, and Trelyx, Longax, and Cohlex, here are helping me," Hendrix said.

"Cool," Gwen said.

"Bridgette, what's wrong," Zen asked.

Bridgette just sat there, then she suddenly ran up to Zen and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"Shhh, calm down, it's alright, I'm here," Zen said, comforting her.

"Oh Zen, I missed you so much," Bridgette said.

"I missed you too, Bridgette," Zen said.

"Okay, I'm fine," she said wiping away the last tear, "But why are you here?"

"I'm here to as a favor, I need at least 2 Nobodies to take back with me to The Castle That Never Was, and I was going to ask Gwen, and some other people," Zen said.

"I'm in," Gwen said, thinking of taking out those freaks.

"Okay, now I'll ask Emily, Alejandro, Heather, or Duncan," Zen said.

"Duncan, Emily, and Heather, not Al," Gwen said.

In the distance they heard Al yell, "ALEJANDRO!"

"Wow," Zen said, pulling up his hood, "Okay, team lets move out," Zen said, disappearing.

* * *

At the beach…

* * *

"This party is great, but why are we having one," Geoff said/asked.

"To lighten the mood," Tyler said.

At that moment fur portals opened, and four hooded figures stepped out.

"What the…," Geoff said, summoning his key blade, like everyone else did.

"We're here to talk, not to fight," the apparent leader said.

"Who are you," Tyler asked.

"You should remember, moron," the leader said, shaking his head.

"I'll give you to the count of 3," Tyler said.

"Alright," the leader said removing his hood, revealing Hendrix.

"HENDRIX," Tyler and Alejandro yelled.

"Yeah, meet my team; Trelyx, Longax, and Cohlex," Hendrix said, and as he said their names, they removed their hoods.

"Okay, what do you want," Tyler asked.

"To fight you; one on one, mono-e-mono," Hendrix said.

* * *

~And another cliffy, this is getting old.

What will happen to Tyler and Zen/Hendrix?

Find out next time.

~Haku Namikaze


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bring it on," Tyler said, summoning Oathkeeper.

"Fine then," Hendrix said, summoning his Darkness Key.

Then Tyler, charged yelling, and tripped rolling in the sand, and into the water.

'Same old Tyler, alright,' Hendrix thought, with a sweat drop on his head.

"Let's do this another time," Hendrix said, "I need to speak with Duncan, Emily, and Heather."

"How do you know us so well," Duncan asked, looking ready to charge.

"An opponent must learn about his enemy sooner or later, and your pal Zen is a real screamer when friends are threatened," Hendrix lied, getting the upper hand in this conversation, as everyone gasped.

"Fine then," Heather said, walking towards Hendrix, soon followed by Emily and Duncan.

"Good, now to make sure I'm not followed, Trelyx, Longax, and Cohlex here, will keep you company," Hendrix said, teleporting himself, Emily, Duncan, and Heather to the cliff he was on earlier.

* * *

At the Cliff...

* * *

"Finally, it's good to be away from everyone else, HEY WHAT THE HECK MAN," Hendrix yelled at Duncan, whom slashed the Fatal Crest at him.

"What the-," Duncan started, looking confused.

"It's me, Zen you moron," Zen yelled, getting gasps from the 3.

"But you said-," Emily started but was cut off by Zen.

"I lied, I infiltrated Organization 13 to see what they want, okay," Zen said/(and sorta)asked.

"Now that's takes guts, up-top," Duncan said high-fiving Zen.

"I know, just don't tell anyone, now look I need you guys to do me a favor, okay," Zen asked.

"Sure," Emily said.

"I'm in, as long as it will get me away from Princess," Duncan said.

"Whatever," Heather said.

"Okay, I need you guys to pose as Nobodies to help me with the organization, Gwen is already in, and I'm thinking of asking a few other people," Zen said, now in a hushed whisper.

"Just make it look like you were captured, but I only need 2, so I need you guys to keep the others busy," Zen said, and they nodded.

"Okay," Zen said, teleporting them back.

* * *

Back at the Beach

* * *

"Your back," Alejandro said.

"Yeah," Hendrix said. said, summoning the Bond of Flame.

"Grr," Alejandro growled slightly.

"Your back," Tyler yelled, bringing Oathkeeper down to hit Hendrix, right as Hendrix let his disappear.

"What," Hendrix said, summoning the Darkness Key, smirking it disappeared, being replaced with an Oathkeeper, but Tyler still had his, "Again, WHAT?"

"Guess it didn't work," Tyler said, jumping back.

Then, everyone noticed that Hendrix's Oathkeeper was turning black and blue.

(No not like that, the black replaced the white, and the blue replaced the other colors.)

"Meet my new Keyblade," Hendrix said, laughing, "I'll think I'll call it… Apocalypse."

"Okay, this is officially creepy," Harold said, then after he yelled, "GOSH!"

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that," Hendrix said, looking annoyed, "It's annoying, you gave me a headache while you were running through the castle."

"GOSH, stalker much," Harold said.

Hendrix just shook his head and teleported away, soon followed by his team.

* * *

Back to where Leshawna, Gwen, and Bridgette were…

* * *

"Zen, your back," Gwen said.

"Yeah. Okay, Bridgette, I want to know if you want to come back and pose as a Nobody," Zen said, smiling.

"Well," Bridgette started, looking unsure then said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great, you would be given a new name courtesy of me, and we'd just make it look like you guys went on a vacation or something, as long as its away from here,: Zen said, then he went bug-eyed when he looked up at the sky, thinking, 'Oh crap!'

"Boy, what is it," Leshawna asked.

"That," Zen said pointing at the sky, which now ad a giant ship in it.

"What its just a spaceship… A SPACESHIP," Leshawna said/screamed.

"Oh no, its Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Xion, Axel, and the King," Zen said.

"Who," Gwen said.

"Their the number 1 enemies of Organization 13, I'll handle this," Zen said, teleporting away right as they landed.

* * *

Town Square…

* * *

"Who are you," Tyler said, looking at the technical "aliens" now in the town square.

"My name is Sora, we were wondering if you had seen people in Black Trench-Coats lately," Sora asked.

"We have, they took," Tyler thought it over, "Our "Friend" who they thought he was a Nobody."

"Really, how long have you known him," a silver haired man asked.

"Since we were little," Tyler said.

"How touching," Hendrix said, from atop the Mega-Gummi Ship.

"ORGANIZATION 13," the aliens yelled.

"Well, well, enemies, old and new, for those of you that don't know, my name is Hendrix, and I am Number 13 of Organization 13," Hendrix said, jumping off the top of the ship, and his team surrounded Sora and the others, right as he landed.

"So you want to fight," Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I want to fight the best Keyblade Wielder ever, and I'm assuming, in this moment, and time, that's you," Hendrix said, summoning Apocalypse and Oblivion, getting gasps from everyone else.

"Where did you get that," Tyler asked, through gritted teeth.

"This," Hendrix said, holding out the Oblivion, "Oh, I stole it from Zen," he lied.

"Your dead, your gonna pay," Tyler said, charging, only to be stopped by Sora.

"Let Roxas handle this," Sora said, as Roxas summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"How," Zen asked, staring in disbelief.

"I'm from a different Universe, we have the same Keyblades," Roxas said, charging.

"But can you do this," Zen said, summoning the Darkness Key, and a regular Keyblade, but instead of silver the blade was black, "Darkness Key and Darkness Key-D, I use the powers of Darkness to make you one," Hendrix said, bring the Keyblades together at the key chains, where they combined, with no Keychain.  
(The handle was still black, the handle guard was gold on one side, and silver on the other. Imagine a fan, with blades on the side, spinning clockwise, the blades are pointing clockwise, its the same on the Dual Darkness Key.

"What the heck," Roxas said.

"Meet the Dual Darkness Key," Hendrix said, spinning the blade, and throwing it, then moving his hand the blade followed(1).

"This is impossible," Roxas said, as he blocked the blade, while it was still spinning.

"No, then how am I doing it," Hendrix said, then he telepathically sent a message to Cohlex, 'Cohlex, go back to headquarters, bring reinforcements, maybe Xain, Demyx, or Saix, if it is Saix, tell him its Axel.'

She nodded, then teleported away.

"Hey Axel, your going to have a visitor soon," Hendrix said, right as Cohlex teleported back with Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, and… XENMAS?

"XENMAS," Riku, Xion, Axel, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine yelled, while the King, … disappeared?

"Yes, it is I, XENMAS, leader of Organization 13, I am not here to fight though," Xenmas said, teleporting away, then reappearing with a knocked out Bridgette and Gwen.

"NO," Trent yelled, as Xenmas teleported away.

"Goodbye," Hendrix said, as he and his team walked through a portal, the last ones in.

"WAIT," Sora and Tyler yelled, rushing after them, but the portal closed so they hit a wall, face first.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, STILL A CLUTZ, HUH SORA," Riku said, as he and Roxas laughed.

"This is serious, they just took the love of my life, and her best friend," Trent yelled, punching Riku in the face.

"HAHAHA," Roxas and Sora laughed now.

"Should we make a plan," Beth asked, looking scared.

"Yeah, this is very serious, where is the best place to make a plan," Sora asked.

"The Town Hall," Tyler said, leading the way.

~I'm gonna end it there people, my hands hurt.

Sorta a cliffy, sorta not, so I'm happy.

1. Well this is a reference to Bleach, how 3rd Seat Kibune uses his blade, making it spin.

~Haku Namikaze


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 people, yeah, wow, I haven't updated in a while, so let's see if we can at-least get 5-10 reviews._

With Organization 13…

"What is your name Blondie," a man with an eye-patch said to Bridgette.

"…," She just looked at Hendrix, as he mouthed a random name.

"Lina, my name is Lina," Bridgette said, unsure of what to do next.

"All-right then, you next gothy," Xigbar said, pointing at Gwen.

"…," Just like Bridgette, Gwen looked at Hendrix, whom mouthed another random name.

"Nina, my name is Nina," Gwen said, looking at Hendrix unsure of the name.

"Whatever, are you twins or something? Or are you just losers," Demyx asked, laughing after he said it.

"Shut-up, you moron," Hendrix said, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hey," Demyx said, pouting.

"Let's see," Xigbar said, as the letters spun around.

(What, I didn't want at type it again.)

The letters stopped, with a blue X in with the gold letters, the letters read X-I-A-N-N & L-I-X-A-N.

"Xiann & Lixan, looks like the twin thing lives on no more," Demyx said, laughing again, only to be hit by Hendrix again, "hey, that really hurts!"

"I'll stop when you be quiet," Hendrix said, summoning Apocalypse, and pointing it at Demyx's throat.

"Okay, okay, just calm down," Demyx said, un-existing fear in his voice.

"Now, you two will be part of Hendrix's team, along with Trelyx, Cohlex, and Longax," a man with silver hair said, entering the room.

"Okay," Lixan(Bridgette) said.

"Whatever," Xiann(Gwen) said.

"Good, now Hendrix, I shall trust you to return to that island, and kill Sora, and the rest of the Keyblade warriors. Understood," Xenmas said.

"Understood Lord Xenmas," Hendrix said, taking Lixan and Xiann to his "barracks," of sorts, for his team, and jumping on his bed.

"Yup, that's Zen alright," Gwen said.

"Oh shut-up, sis," Zen yelled, then he and Gwen burst out laughing.

(Yeah, I made them siblings, so what? It's a good twist in the plot.)

"I missed you big bro," Gwen said to her twin brother.

"I missed you too," he said, still laughing.

"…," Bridgette just stayed silent.

"Well, you guys sleep over there, in that room with Cohlex, the room on the right, not the left. Got it," he asked.

"Got it," Gwen said.

"…," Bridgette still remained silent.

"Bridge, you okay," Zen asked, standing up.

"…," She stayed silent.

"Bridge, are you ok-," He started, but was interrupted when she kissed him.

"Go Malibu," Gwen whispered, to herself.

"I missed you," Bridgette said, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you," Zen said, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some space, so… bye," Gwen said, running into the girl's room.

"Bridge, I love you, so much," Zen said, hugging her close, after they finished kissing.

"I love you too," she said, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you and everyone else too, I need you guys to take Trelyx, Longax, and Cohlex back to Star Island, and then stay there until I return, okay," he asked, looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"Will you get hurt," she asked, fear in her eyes, and tone.

"Most likely that, or die trying, but its to protect you and everybody else, so promise me," Zen said.

"Zen I," she started, on the verge of tears, then smiling, she said, "Okay, I promise."

"Good, take everybody to Star Island, ask Trelyx to do it. I'll join you shortly," Zen said, pulling away from Bridgette, and pulling up his hood,

"Okay," she said, walking towards the back rooms, "But, Zen," she started, turning around to see he had disappeared.

"Bridgette, where's Zen," Gwen asked, coming out of their room.

"I don't know, but we need to go," Bridgette said, walking to Longax and Trelyx's, "Hey Trelyx, Longax come here."

"What," Longax asked.

"Yeah," Trelyx said.

"We need you to take us to Star Island, all of us, Zen said so," Bridgette said.

"What," Gwen said, "But we just got here."

"He told us too," Cohlex said, "He is really smart, so we should listen."

"Okay, but are you sure Cohlex," Longax asked.

"Yes," Cohlex said.

"Whatever," Trelyx said, playing on his Guitar, "Where to Miss Bridgette?"

"The center of town, the plaza," Bridgette said, "Zen said to wait for him in town."

"Alright, off to Star Island," Trelyx said, playing a quick note on the guitar, causing a portal to appear.

"Us first," Gwen said, pulling Bridgette through.

"Whatever," Trelyx said, the last one in.

With Zen/Hendrix…

"Lord Xenmas, you have a visitor," Saix said.

"Send them in," Xenmas said.

"Hello my lord," Hendrix said.

"Hello Number 13, what is you business," Xenmas asked.

"To kill you," Hendrix said, charging and hitting his blade against Xenmas's.

"What is the meaning of this," Xenmas asked.

"I want to lead Organization 13," Hendrix lied.

"…So be it, you have issued the challenge and I accept," Xenmas said, teleporting them to the arena.

"Take this," Hendrix yelled, jumping into the air, and bring his Keyblade down on Xenmas's blade.

They exchanged blows on their blades, until Hendrix got the upper hand by sending Xenmas's flying.

"Prepare to die," Hendrix yelled, charging to attack again, only for someone to interfere and slash Hendrix across his chest, causing him to fall to his knees, a giant slash in his chest.

"Not yet, Lord Xenmas shall stay our leader," Saix said, letting his blade dissipate.

"You lose," Xenmas said, leaving.

"Not yet, not like this,' Hendrix said, snapping his fingers, then fainting, and falling into a portal.

With Sora and the gang, during all this…

"I'm tired of waiting," Katie said.

"OH MY GOSH, ME TO, EEEEEE," Sadie said, then she and Katie screeched.

"Please be quiet," Noah said, his face buried in a book.

"Humph," they both said, walking away.

"FINALLY," Noah said, clapping.

"Calm down, bro," Geoff said, which is odd.

"What did you say," everybody asked.

"Never mind," Geoff said.

"Whatever," everyone else said.

"We have a plan," Tyler said, walking outside with Sora, Roxas, The King, and Emily.

"Okay, what is it," Noah asked, right as a portal opened in the plaza.

"What the," Tyler said.

"It's Gwen and Bridgette, with those Organization 13 guys," Trent yelled.

"Those guys are no longer working for them," Gwen said, hugging Trent.

(DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! NEVER! Got it memorized?)

(P.S. count the exclamation points.)

"Okay," Trent said, hugging Gwen back.

"Bridgette, you okay girl," Leshawna asked.

"I guess, but I don't know where Zen is," Bridgette said,.

"That's sad," Sierra said, "I know how I would feel if I couldn't find Cody-kins."

"Now the plan," Tyler started.

30 minutes later….

"Got it," Tyler asked.

"Sure," everybody said(With a few exceptions, *cough*Zeke*cough*Katie*cough*Sadie*cough*, excuse me.), a few sounding unsure.

"Good, now lets go," Tyler said, walking towards the plaza, just as something dropped out of the sky, and landed behind him, with a thud.

"What the," Tyler said, turning around to see Hendrix on the ground with a slash in his chest, blood slowly seeping out.

"Hendrix, what are you doing here," Tyler asked.

"ZEN," Bridgette yelled, rushing to Hendrix's side, and hugging him.

"ZEN," Everybody, except Zen's team, Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, Emily, Heather, Sora, and his group said.

~And that's chapter 8 folks.

I'll try to update again soon, but I have some "other projects" if you catch my drift.

~Haku Namikaze is out, PEACE!


	10. AU

What's up loyal fans of Kingdom Hearts and Total Drama alike. I've been thinking, and now I need some ideas. So, to fill the void since I last updated, and to get ideas from you guys, here is everyone's Keyblades. Any ideas for blanks, or to change some, let me know.

Alejandro- Bond of Flame

Beth- Photon Debugger

Bridgette- Circle of Life

Cody- Abaddon Plasma

Courtney- Ominous Blight

D.J.- Sign of Innocence

Duncan- Fatal Crest

Emily(OC)-

Eva- Rumbling Rose

Ezekiel- Kingdom Key

Geoff- Guardian Soul

Gwen- One Winged Angel

Harold- Zero/One

Heather- Winner's Proof

Izzy- Hidden Dragon

Justin- Total Eclipse

Katie- Two Become One

Leshawna- Aubade

Lindsay- Destiny's Embrace

Noah- Monochrome

Owen- Sweet Memories

Sadie- Two Become One

Sierra- Wishing Lamp

Trent- Omega Weapon

Tyler- Oathkeeper

Zen- Oblivion & Fenrir

These are the main Keyblades, not the ones I made. Enjoy.


End file.
